A series of ACOMAF one shots (wow so original)
by Crazy Coffee Addict
Summary: Literal fluff, Feysand, Nessian and Moriel are canon or fight me. I swear I'm more skilled at writing than I come across I'm just bad at writing summaries help.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, I randomly decided to do this 12 days of Christmas thing. And yes, yes, I know. The twelve days are not yet upon us, but if I do not write as soon as inspiration strikes, I will not write. I will TRY to update every day, I should do, and if I don't, pester me. Now, these are all going to be Feysand (I think) and will be moderately Nessian, Moriel, Elucien/ whatever but idk. These will definitely be acotar fics, though there may be a tog crossover somewhere in here. Anyway, have fun reading "the tree fic" (I swear its not as wrong as it sounds) and this will be in Feyre's PoV**

"Feyre, are you really going to do this?" Nesta growled, in a tone that definitely said _Feyre you are not going to do this._

"Yes." I nodded, as I stretched my arms out. Mor grinned and held up a fiver.

"Five quid says she falls after the first branch." I shook my head and scoffed at the naysayer, already planning my victory dance. I started to walk towards the tree on the edge of the park. Yeah, it looked a little frosty, but what fun would it be without a challenge? I could almost hear Mor groan in defeat that no one had taken her bet before Nesta said,

"A tenner. She reaches the top." I turned around and saw her eyes sparkle with wicked delight. _You have to do it now, you tosser. You deserve it if you slip and break your neck_ she shot at me. I debated sticking my tongue out at her, but decided it would make me look immature. Then I set about climbing the tree.

"Be careful!" I heard Elain cry and my foot slipped and I almost lost my hold. I was about a quarter of a way up the tree, about five feet off the ground. It really was a big old bastard. I had stepped up another branch, then heard Mor purr behind me,

"Well, hello there handsome." I shook my head to myself and then was about to carry on climbing when a bedroom soft voice drawled below me,

"Who is that girl doing an abysmal job of climbing the tree?"

Well well well, someone's a dickhead. I turned around in my perch from the tree to reply to whoever had insulted my amazing skills and almost fell off. There, standing directly below me, was a fucking supermodel. He had snowflakes in his seemingly soft, long black hair. His skin was a lovely, light golden brown and his eyes, well, his eyes were the prettiest shade of purple I'd ever seen, flecked with silver, they looked like they held the most beautiful night sky. I carried on down his face, noting the perfect, undoubtedly groomed eyebrows, the flawlessly straight nose, and those sensual lips, fixed in a permanent smirk. Then, I remembered how he used those full, kissable lips to insult me.

"Well, I don't see you managing to climb a tree." _Though you can climb into my bed any day_ I added as an afterthought. He tilted his head.

"Oh, you mean you want me to embarrass you by scaling a tree in half the time it's taking you?" he smirked. I wanted to come down there and slap him on his beautiful, perfect face but I settled for a cocky "come at me, bruh" and turned around. I heard frantic bets being exchanged behind me, and looked over my shoulder to finally notice his group of friends. Mor was basically drooling at one of them. I was weirdly glad she didn't think my one was handsome.

Rather than climbing _my_ tree, the perfect stranger decided to climb the tree adjacent to mine, about ten meters away. A part of me was disappointed. Maybe I would have let him get a head of me by a couple branches, then I'd have a great view of his- Damn, he was quick. He was already at the same point I was on his tree. He climbed another few branches, then looked at me, leaning away from his tree, smirk on 100%. I could hear his friends cheering him on and it only fuelled my rage. I hastily climbed another few branches to get above him, and he did the same. Neither of us were really climbing, we would just take a few steps then turn around and feel the support of our respective cheerleaders. And in his case, actual cheerleaders.

 _"Give me an R!"_ yelled the one at the front,

" _R!"_ his two friends echoed behind him, the red haired one obviously more into it than the other guy, the one Mor was _still_ drooling over.

 _"Give me an H!"_

 _"H!"_

 _"Give me a Y!"_

 _"Y!"_

 _"Give me an S!"_

 _"S!"_

 _"What does that spell?"_

 _"Rhys!"_ They all shouted, before the red haired one did a backflip. The perfect stranger, or 'Rhys' as his friends called him, held onto the tree with one hand, and used the other to perform an elaborate bow, two branches higher than me. I used his lapse in concentration to make my move, scaling those few branches that laid between me and victory. I reached the top of the tree and cried in my triumph.

"Ha!" I turned to Rhys, his expression a cross between bemused and annoyed, "Ha!" I turned towards Mor, an accusatory finger flung out. I saw her distant figure hand Nesta a ten pound note. "Ha!" I glared at Rhys' friends, how looked decidedly put out. I looked again at Rhys as he climbed the last few branches and tapped the top of his tree. Then he froze. And he yelled down to his friends.

"Guys I can't fucking get down."

I ran over that phrase in my head, about to scoff at him before I processed the pure panic and humiliation in that declaration. He really couldn't get down. And he was fucking scared. So I yelled down to my friends,

"Yeah, guys, I can't get down. Like, at all. You're gonna have to call the fire department." I heard him bark out a choked laugh.

"What do you mean, you can't get down?" Mor yelled.

"What do you think I mean?" I asked incredulously.

Elain called up,

"I have no reception, wasn't there a power cut or something?" Yep, there was. The very reason we decided to brave the cold winter's night. Out of boredom. Nesta yelled up to me,

"We're gonna have to go and get them." I shouted down my agreement, then I heard one of Rhys' friends, the one who was the front cheerleader, say to Nesta,

"You're going somewhere warm? Well, I'm coming too. Better than freezing my arse off out here." The other two murmured their agreement. Nesta glared at him frostily, before saying in a tone coated with annoyance,

"We're going to a fire department. It's not exactly a sauna."

"Fire. _Warmth_." He reiterated. "I'm already sold, you don't have to try and convince me." And he sauntered off in, what I assume, was the direction of the nearest fire department. With an exasperated growl, Nesta stomped after him, the rest of my friends and Rhys' trailing after them.

"Are you all right?" After about half an hour, I yelled at Rhys, because, with the distance between us, there really was no option but to yell. His unblemished complexion was tinged with green, he looked at me and replied,

"I think I'm going to vomit."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well, to be completely honest…" he trailed off and tilted his head back to look at the night sky. "I have a really bad phobia of heights. I only climbed the tree because I wanted to impress you. I saw you and instantly had a crush on you, and I wanted to impress you. I guess I'm just stupid." He looked down from the sky, and I thought I caught a tinge of red on his cheeks. He glanced down at his hands, before seemingly remembering how high up he was, and snapping his head back up. I stifled a giggle, before hearing laughs from a large group below.

"Can you look please, I can't bring myself to." Rhys projected towards me, his eyes shut, his face now completely red. I glanced down and saw my friends and a firetruck not far behind them, firemen leaning out the windows, all laughing. I did giggle then and Rhys shot me a look as if to say _caN yOu Not._

It took a long time for the firemen to rescue me and Rhys from the trees, part of me felt bad for making my fireman climb up his ladder even though I could save myself, but that part died when 'John', as he was called, took advantage of his position below me on the ladder to check out my arse as we climbed down. Another, bigger part of me wanted to kick him in the face but Rhys' dark haired friend beat me to it, yelling "Stop ogling her behind you Goddamn cocklamp!" and I silently agreed with his sentiment, those his choice of words was somewhat unconventional. We got down before Rhys, and I actually doubled over in laughter as I saw him.

Rhys' face was still red, and he looked as if he might have hurled at any second, his arms wrapped around the neck of a chortling firefighter, his eyes tightly closed. His rescuer had to stop several times because he was laughing so hard. I heard him wheezing out something like "A guy your size… holding on tighter than a vice… bloody hell you're heavy,"

As soon as his feet touched the ground he ran around his tree and threw up. I jogged over to him and held his hair back as he threw up, surprisingly not repulsed at all, but kind of grateful the guy could look less godly when he regurgitated his breakfast. Though he still looked damn good.

After he finished, he stood up and turned to me.

"This isn't how I planned us properly meeting." He managed to get out and i laughed.

"Are you kidding? This is exactly how I planned me meeting my soulmate!"

"Soulmate?" He looked at me, eyes wide.

"Yeah, he'd rescue me from a tree, ogle my ass on the way down and I'd know he was the one!" I clutched my heart dramatically and Rhys chuckled.

"I'd rather have been checked out than carried like a…" he paused. "I'm trying to find a word to describe it other than _baby_." He looked defeated.

"How about a manly toolbox?" I suggested jokingly and he shook his head and laughed.

"Hey," He looked at me. "Do you want to… go out?" I asked him, wringing my fingers,

"Like, on a date?" he asked slowly.

"Yes."

"As in, a romantic one?'

"Yep."

"Not a platonic one?"

"Affirmative."

"After _that_?" he questioned incredulously.

"After that," I confirmed as I laced my arms around his neck. He smiled and, before I could think about it, I leaned in and captured his lips with mine.

 _He was such a good kisser_ , I noted as he ran his tongue against the seam of my mouth and I opened it to let him in, his lips hot against the bitingly cold air. I grinned against his mouth.

"You taste like sick." I muttered, and he laughed before pulling back.

"Hold on." He said, before patting down his deep coat pockets and fishing out a small bottle of water. I raised my eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

"I get dehydrated." Rhys explained, before taking a few swigs and washing his mouth out. He then smiled at me again, a flash of teeth, before striding up to me and kissing me again.

Holy Shit, if he was good before, now… the taste of him overwhelmed me and he wrapped his arms around my waist as my knees threatened to buckle. Heat pooled in my core as his tongue swept through my mouth with enough skill to suggest what he could do elsewhere. I groaned against his mouth and I felt his lips from a grin. Citrus and Jasmine and smoke crackled on my tongue as I kissed my perfect stranger, and my ears vaguely registered our friends cheering behind us.

S **o that was the tree fic! I hope you liked it, please leave a review maybe a prompt, I've kinda got a list that I want to do but I can augment them! Please go check out my other story, the child of stars, and also have a lovely Christmas! I will see you tomorrow! Btw this is being written on 23:59 the 21nd so I am not posting again till 23rd HAVE A GOOD DAY!**


	2. A Feysand pregnancy

**Oh my god it has been SO LONG! I've been going through some stuff recently and I really haven't been able to write! So here is 3k of Feysand to make up for it**

 **FPOV**

The vomit tasted disgusting as it forced its way up my ravaged throat. Again. And again. And again. I leaned against the cool porcelain of the toilet, hoping the pounding in my head would go away. Rhys had left with Mor, Azriel and Cassian to the Court of Nightmares. Normally, I would have gone with them but I had almost finished a portrait of Velaris. I had not slept for three days, despite my mate urging me to, and I just _wanted_ to finish it, to have it done by tonight when they came back. Rhys was always exhausted after visiting the court and I wanted to give him something.

After the brief reprieve, I retched again and, before I could even lean over, I threw up all over the front of my artists' smock, the one that Rhys bought me on the anniversary of our mating, and all over the floor. The toilet caught some of it as I finally managed to lean back but it was no use. My eyes lined with silver as sobs managed to come out of my sick-stained mouth. I hated this so much. It reminded me too much of- of… before Rhys and I were mated. To feel so helpless, and so alone… and then I was sobbing again and tears were running down my face and darkness was leaking into the room. Where was Rhys, where was Rhys, where was Rhys?

I reached for the shields I had put up when Rhys left so that I didn't have to see what he would have to do under the mountain, trying to make sure they were intact, that he didn't just have to feel all that I just did… and found nothing but mist and cobwebs. I snapped my shields back up, hoping that they had dropped only for a second, and that he hadn't noticed. Rhys was the High Lord, he had to stay in the court for another day, he's not due back for hours. He wouldn't ever come just because I had a little cold.

My answer came when I was scooped up off the floor, and my eyes met with his violet, star-flecked eyes. They were filled with barley restrained anger, and worry, for me, I guess.

"Of course it's for you." He growled and I blinked in surprise. "Shield." He snapped and I lifted my shields _again_. He stopped suddenly and looked at me again, his eyes roving over my face and my clothes and my body, searching for injuries.

"I'm sorry I ruined the smock." I said quietly, partly out of guilt, and partly because if I raised my voice at all I would sound more like a frog than I would sound like the High Lady of the Night Court. Not that I felt very authoritative as Rhys carried me like a rutting baby to our bedroom.

"I don't care about the smock. I care about _you_." He said, his tone softening on the last word.

"I don't need to be taken care of." I protested weakly as I allowed him to lay me on our bed and start gently removing my clothes, when really I could have just made him put me down and walk back to the toilet. That is, if I could get my wobbling legs to cooperate.

"I'm your mate! I _want_ to take care of you." he finished removing my clothes and they vanished, presumably to the laundrette. He shucked off his clothes quickly and got into bed with me, holding me in a loose embrace. It was all I could do not to lean into his warmth. "Why are you holding back?" His tone was soft, and he angled his head a bit so he could look into my eyes, his were filled with worry.

"I don't want to get any sick on you." I mumbled. He let out a quiet laugh and shifted closer, I gave in and rested my head on his chest, letting out a moan as I felt his warmth spread through me. His arms tightened round me and he let out a sigh of his own.

"I missed holding you like this."

"It's been four days Rhys."

"Still," he protested, "That is ninety-six hours away from you. That is five thousand, seven hundred and sixty minutes away from you. That is three hundred and forty-"

"Is there a point to this Rhys?" I asked, amusement colouring my tone.

"I may have sought out Cassian to fill the you-shaped void."

"You slept with Cassian?" I questioned in mock-outrage. "Nesta will kill you."

"Has she finally admitted to having feelings while we were away?"

"Of course not. But she went absolutely rabid when I told her about that blue faerie in Velaris that kept touching Cassian's elbow."

"Maybe we should make it a decree that Nesta and Cassian acknowledge their mating bond."

"Its been a hundred years, Rhys. Nesta said, and I quote, _I won't let some bullshit bond stop me from enjoying the finest males the land has to offer._ She's not close to accepting it anytime soon."

" It took Azriel and Mor five hundred years, and look at them now. Happily mated. With twins. I have faith the Mother will work her magic and shove those two into each other."

"I bet it won't happen for…" I paused to think, "seven hundred years."

"I bet it'll be two hundred."

"You're on."

"I'll win, but okay."

"You have confidence, Rhysand. What about the winner? What do they get?" I inched closer to him, my hand drifting towards his- he grabbed my wrist, gently but firmly.

"I don't bed disease-carriers." I snorted, but he looked into my eyes, boring into my soul. "Was it the nightmares?" He asked quietly. I shook my head.

"I'm just… a bit sick."

"How long have you been sick?" He pushed,

"Three days…" I hurried on as I could tell his growing annoyance at me not telling him sooner, "but it's only in the mornings, then afterwards I feel fine!"

Rhys became quiet.

"Only in the mornings..." he muttered. Then he looked back to me and said, "I'm sorry, love, but could you get out of bed for a second?" I cocked my head at him, but he looked so lost in thought that I got out anyway.

"Rhys…" I started but he held up a hand and, for some reason, I shut up.

 **RPOV**

I deeply inhaled her scent. There was a weak note of vomit but I pushed past that, there was my scent, intertwined with hers as well as all over her and I held back my snarl of approval, and then…

it was beautiful. And new. It smelt like roses and woodland and… a baby. It was a baby. Distantly, a tear slid down my face and the scent got stronger as Feyre approached.

"Rhys, what's wrong? What's wrong, Rhys?" Feyre asked me, her voice dripping with worry.

"A baby." I got out as I came back down from my baby-induced shock and Feyre's voice stopped.

"A… baby? I'm pregnant?"

 **FPOV**

I'm pregnant? Rhys nodded and I guessed I asked the question out loud. Rhys nodded again, then he approached me again quickly and winnowed me to the bed. "Rhys, I can do that myself… what the hell are you doing?" Rhys was winnowing back and forth around the room. He locked the door, then he got some warm pyjamas which he threw to me, and he was wearing the pyjama pants when he came back. I hoped Nuala and Ceriddwen were spared from the sight of seeing their High Lord naked. He winnowed again and came back with some hot water, then some herbal tea bags, then some broth and bread, then he winnowed to my bedside. He leaned over and inspected me, his pupils fully dilated.

"Rhys…" I tugged on his shoulders and he reluctantly got back into bed after scanning both doors. "What was that all about?" I asked,

"When your mate is pregnant," on that word, he slid a warm hand onto my still flat and muscled stomach, "You can get… protective." I looked at him, an eyebrow raised up to the heavens and he rolled his eyes, "You can get very protective." He got out of bed and picked up the bowl of broth and the bread. He dipped the bread in the broth and handed it to me. I debated splashing the stupid broth in his stupid face but it smelt too good to pass up so I took the food and started on it. Rhys then got up and made some tea, winnowing to put it on the bedside table next to me.

That is how we spent the rest of the day. Rhys would stay in the bed with me and we would talk, then every half hour he would get up, inspect all the exits and then make me new tea and broth, despite the fact that it had been barely touched many times. After the fifth rotation and a lot of coaxing on my part, we finally had sex. He was so gentle and caring I almost cried, and we spent twenty minutes holding each other in contented silence.

That is, until some insistent knocks on our door interrupted us. Rhys was instantly between me and the door, crouched and snarling.

"Let us in, you ass." Came Cassian's voice through the door. "Unless you're…" you could almost hear the smirk, "reacquainting yourself." Rhys snarled again, louder and for a second I thought he might rip the door off its hinges and pounce on Cassian. Then my mate seemed to realise the door was the only barrier between me and the rest of our court. He retreated to my side, an arm out in front of me.

I shoved the arm out of my way and got out of bed. I could feel Rhys prowling behind me as I opened the door. Cassian's smirk (I knew it) dropped as soon as he took in my scent. So did Azriel's, and Mor's, and Amren's. Within an instant, they were all snarling and circling me. Not snarling at me, I gathered with some relief, but at each other. Each of them, Rhys more than all, were repeatedly glancing at me, checking if I was ok. _Rhys!_ I tugged on the bond _Stop this at once!_ He didn't give me a coherent reply, only animalistic snarls and growls echoed inside my head. I gave a growl of my own in frustration, all the aggression was making me want to fight someone, and sunk myself into Rhys' shield.

Long ago, Rhys had made sure his shield would allow me in so that we could communicate around other daematis should we ever need to. The walls of darkness swirled around my silhouette and parted to let me in. His loud, angry thoughts rushed past me, _My mate. She's pregnant. Protect, protect protect. They are dangerous. They will hurt her. Protect, protect protect._ As I traveled further, I reached the normal, sane thoughts. _She can look after herself. I'm being an asshole. These are my friends who I've known for multiple centuries. Not even Amren would hurt a hair on Feyre's head._ I brought those thoughts to the front of his brain, making him realise how stupid he was being. I did the same with all the other members of my court _,_ for once not feeling guilty about invading anyone's mind.

One by one, they withdrew from the vicious circle they had drawn trying to protect me from each other, and mumbled an apology. Mor was the first to congratulate me, running up to me and giving me a big squeeze. Rhys tensed for a second, before retreating a few steps and leaning against the bedposts, hands tucked into his pockets to conceal the fists he had made with them, no doubts. Mor finally stopped hugging me, but only moving enough that she was gripping my arms, almost shaking me in her excitement.

"You don't know the gender yet, right? No, you couldn't, or could you?" she didn't pause to hear my answer, "I have had plans for _years_ about the style of the nursery, you will have a nursery, right? It will be light blue with dark blue paint on the ceiling, Feyre, you can paint it to look like the night sky!" Mor went on and on, the ideas overflowing like a pot bubbling over. "And then your baby can be friends with Evantine and Quarre, oh, they can form their own mini court!" Azriel finally touched her lightly on the shoulder, effectively pausing her so she could turn around to face her mate. "What, Az?" she asked, almost out of breath,

"Love, maybe we should leave Rhys and his newly pregnant Mate alone." he said, his scarred hand slipping down her arm to engulf her hand, as if to soften the blow. Mor gave a sheepish smile and I almost fell over. Mor was never sheepish. Pregnancies must be a huge deal. Despite being one for a hundred years or so, I didn't think I would ever understand the Fae mind.

Each member of our court left, offering brief congratulations and promises of a celebratory party soon in the future. Finally, we were alone again. Rhys scooped me up and carried me the ten steps it took to get to the bed despite me hitting him in the chest as hard as I could without hurting him. He laid me down with a smirk and I muttered a quiet " _prick"_ and laid my head against the pillow.

After half an hour of trying and failing to go to sleep, Rhys' deep voice rumbled through the bed.

"What do you want to name the baby?" I rolled over onto my back and gave him a sideways glance.

"I don't know, depends on whether its a boy or a girl."

"I always thought…" Rhys started, then stopped. "Never mind, it's stupid."

"What? Go on," I encouraged him, bringing my hand up to rest on his chest. He closed his hand over it and took a deep steadying breath before continuing in a sombre voice,

"I like the idea of naming the baby, if it's a girl, after my mother. Ariadanne."

"And if it's a boy…?" I carried on, hating the sadness dripping from his tone,

"We could name him after a variation of my sister's name. She was called Aderyn, we could call him Aderyon."

I rolled over completely and pressed myself into his chest, trying to get as close to him as possible. His arms came around me and held me tight, needing that contact to anchor him to reality and keep him from falling in that pit of despair again. I ran my fingers over his face, finding his cheekbones and yanking his head down to face me. I silently leaned in and captured his lips with mine. He returned my kiss, sweet and loving and slow and I felt the moisture of his tears transfer onto my cheeks.

"Never again," I whispered onto his lips, "never again will your family suffer. Never again will you feel that pain." His arms tightened around me, and he held me the whole night.

 **So... did'ya like it? Please leave a review, maybe even give the story a cheeky little follow or even a favourite. You could do that to me too, since I've got another fic I'm working on atm. Again, a Feysand pregnancy, but its more than just a one shot, ok? Trust me. If you have any prompts you are desperate to read, send the suckers my way, I'll see you next time I hope!**


End file.
